


The Name Game

by Dalishious



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalishious/pseuds/Dalishious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela tries to guess Anders' real name, and the two end up having a moment.<br/>...I just really want them to be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this here, because it's just a drabble, but for some reason Tumblr loves it, so... Yeah.  
> Reblog here: http://dalish-ious.tumblr.com/post/136745949252

Isabela is nothing if not determined, Anders will give her that. He never should have mentioned ‘Anders’ wasn’t his birth name. He thought it was obvious, but apparently not. And when she asks what it really is, he only has one response capable of offering. “It’s a secret.” Naturally, she has to turn it into an endless guessing game.

Of course he knew it was just a distraction, something to keep her entertained. Heaven forbid the woman gets _bored_ while jabbing her daggers through the eyeballs of their enemies. But the days pass. And eventually it starts to get tiresome. Anders joins Hawke less and less, knowing Isabela will be there, knowing she will prattle on. But this does not stop her, no. Isabela takes the game to him. He furiously scrubs at bloodstained cots while she sits at the edge of his table, wiggling her bare toes. A habit she so obviously picked up from Merrill. She is just about done going through the T’s when he can’t take it anymore.

“Why do you care so much?” He finally asks her, throwing the cloth to the ground.

Her response is in a surprisingly serious tone. “Because _Isabela_ isn’t my birth name either.”

Anders is taken back. He was expecting yet another joke response, perhaps a prod at his insecurities. But the Rivaini looks it him with utter solemnity. And so he asks. “…What is it, then?”

She pauses for a moment. “Naishe.” The way she furrows her eyebrows ever so slightly is enough to tell Anders it sounds just as unfamiliar to her as it does to him. _Naishe_. It’s a pretty name. But Isabela is Isabela. He cannot see her as anyone else. “Does this mean you’ll tell me yours?”

He should. He would. But… “ _I don’t remember_.”

The verbal admission is rough. Acceptance of the fact that like almost everything else, the Circle stole that from him too. Isabela doesn’t laugh at him though. After a long moment, she just flashes him a smile.

“If Isabela is enough for me, Anders is enough for you.”

Isabela is Isabela, and Anders is Anders.


End file.
